Fly Me To The Moon
by sunnykong1210
Summary: This is the story how Haruhi aspired to be a writer instead of a lawyer. And though she was never accepted into Ouran, paths were still crossed.
1. Prologue

**Fly Me To The Moon**

**SUMMARY:** This is the story how Haruhi aspired to be a writer instead of a lawyer. And though she was never accepted into Ouran, paths were still crossed.

**GENRE:** general, friendship, maybe romance in the end

**NOTE: **There are no crossovers, but there will be characters from other animes thrown in here. I'm not good doing OCs, I've found out.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

* * *

This…is a story. About me.

When I was young, maybe around five-years-old, my mother died. My memories of her remain foggy, but sometimes I would dream about a woman with kind, shining eyes and long brown hair. Dad told me that Mom was an open-minded woman full of intelligence and beauty, and that I inherited my traits from her.

Dad and I still lived in the same apartment that he and Mom moved in together after they got married. It's a nice little complex, having enough rooms for just the two of us. I wish that Dad would take responsibility in doing his fair share of doing the dishes and taking out the trash, though; just because the place is small doesn't mean the chores are.

Even though it's just Dad and me, our lives were simple and carefree. We were close and stuck together whenever times would get rough. But I think that the only time we faced a bump in the road was when Dad wanted to transition his occupation and there were financial issues involved. We had to be really conservative with the amount of electricity and water we used since Dad couldn't afford to pay the bills as before, and food had to be limited.

I started attending at Seirin High. I did consider going somewhere else, but I saw the convenience of it being close to my apartment, closer than the distance where my middle school was, in fact. Dad teased me how I should have selected a school that would have "challenged my work ethics", but I think he's actually happy I didn't choose to go to a more advanced school.

Seirin High isn't so bad. No one I knew from middle school is here, and adjusting to a new place is hard. I hadn't expected change than from the past three years whatsoever; I might end up distancing myself from others. I tend to keep to myself, and it often manifest itself whenever I'm immersed with my studies. There's one habit that I couldn't get rid of when I aspired to be a lawyer just like Mom until second year of middle school.

The reason why I deviated from the path of being a lawyer was because I began questioning myself: Is this really the kind of life I want to have? Mom was and will always be the finest role model in my life, but being a lawyer wasn't for me, I later found out. It was when I was sitting in my room doing nothing but think for an hour, and then I took out a piece of paper and began to write.

What I wrote on that paper was nothing but a made-up fairy tale. I intentioned it to be simple, perhaps silly even. It started out as "Once upon a time, there lived a little boy who was born with wings…" As I progressed from there, the story became lengthy and vivid, and imagery and colors swam inside my head like never before.

And so…I think I was to be a writer instead. Frankly, writing is hard. I would get the occasional writer's block, and I need to be regularly inspired in order to be able to think of something to write about. Still, I loved doing it, and it certainly didn't require endless hours of trying to compute complex math equations. To my benefit, I was already competent in the area of grammar and literature.

Dad wasn't upset that I changed my mind. He told me, "Whatever you want to be, Daddy will always support you, Haru-chan." He gave me a small smile, and that was it.

From here, I can't tell you anymore because I haven't lived beyond my sixteen years and however months and days. Although, what I can tell you is that during these three years of high school, things will be different. I don't know why or how, but I have a definite feeling about it.

So, this is the story of my life…and the beginning.


	2. Tutoring

**Chapter 2: **Tutoring

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Ouran Host Club or Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

It was a hot day, strange for a spring season to have. Everyone was in a sour mood by the heat wave, and, frankly, it got to me too. To my luck, I had a hair-tie with me to hold up my long hair.

The only one who wasn't affected was Kagami Taiga. Kagami was an unusually tall boy with, what looked like it, a perpetual scowl. There were rumors circulating the school that he was kicked out of an American school for beating up a hundred students—obviously ridiculous lies, but hard to say otherwise.

I would like to consider myself to be not one to judge, but it can be hard not to formulate your own assumptions when the guy is sitting right next to you. I admit, Kagami can be rather intimidating.

When break came around, I was about to pull out a book when Kagami turned his whole front towards me. I stopped to sit upright and look back at him.

If possible, his scowl seemed to be darker than usual.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I…" He grumbled something under his breath, his hand scratching the back of his head. "You're smart, right, Fujiyama?"

"Fujioka," I corrected.

"Fujioka. Right?"

For the past two weeks, I've been labeled as a top student. Even though I aspired to be a writer, I still liked getting good grades, unlike the poor performance I did in my third year of middle school. All my efforts in studying lead to high scores on my tests, which inspired the teachers to occasionally humiliate me before the class by exclaiming, "And look! Another hundred on Fujioka-kun's paper!"

Additionally, my grandfather's glasses that I wear everyday probably allude to the typical "megane" character, much to my exasperation. Unfortunately, it's not like I have the time to go and buy contact lenses.

"I suppose you can say that," I replied. "Is there something that you need?"

He hesitated, as though what he had to say was hard to bring out. His eyes were obdurately focused on one corner of the room while his hand remained where it was. Finally he sighed. "If…I don't bring up my grades, I'll be unable to play basketball. My coach says that I should find myself a tutor, so I thought that you could be my tutor."

"Oh." I blinked. I certainly wasn't expecting that, nor hearing Kagami playing a sport. "I didn't know you played basketball."

"Ha? Of course I play basketball! I'm one of the top players on the team."

"I guess you're really committed to go far as to ask me to tutor you."

He nodded, and his eyes now squarely matched with mine. "Basketball is really important to me, and I would hate to bring my teammates down. I've gotta do whatever it takes for me to be on the team," he said seriously.

I arched an eyebrow. Well, he did have a body of a sportsman, with his incredible height and elongated limbs. And he did show loyalty to his teammates despite it just being two weeks. Perhaps those rumors really were just false stories, that he wasn't a delinquent. "Okay," I said.

Kagami looked at me with a confused face. "Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll tutor you."

"Really?" He grinned. "Thanks, Fujioka! I owe you one."

"Let's start."

"Huh?"

"We got ten more minutes. Let's start, and then we'll continue on during lunch."

Kagami looked dismayed by that, but he didn't protest.

* * *

At the end of the day, it turned out that Kagami was actually quite bright. He was attentive and was able to comprehend the lesson. When his friends stopped by during lunch, Kagami brushed them aside, his eyes not once leaving the page of the textbook.

When classes were over, Kagami stayed a bit just to catch up whatever our math teacher had lectured since he was napping the whole time. If he noticed the other students giving us weird looks, he didn't show it.

"Same thing tomorrow, Fujioka?" Kagami said, throwing his schoolbag over his shoulder.

"I don't know," I said. "Do you really need my help? From what I can tell, you're doing alright."

He shrugged, looking a bit perplexed himself. "I don't know. I mean, when I'm in class, I just can't concentrate what the teachers are lecturing about, you know? To be honest, I think I'm a bit of a slow learner when it comes to academics."

I doubted that. He just had to be taught at a different approach. I wonder if this meant that I would have to tutor him all year long, which might be upsetting because I don't think I would like skipping my read or my lunch period. We might have to make some alterations there.

"I guess we can do English tomorrow," I decided, putting my things away.

"Nah, that's alright," he dismissed. "I've lived in America since third grade."

I lifted my gaze in curiosity. "America?"

"Yeah, so that means we can rule out English since mine's impeccable."

"Okay. How about history?"

"Sounds good to me."

We walked together out of the halls and down the stairs in awkward silence. There, we were going to go our separate ways. Kagami didn't wear anything else but his trademark scowl, but his eyes seemed to be bright. "Thanks, Fujioka. I might actually get to stay in basketball because of you," he said.

I couldn't help but smile. "No problem. See you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Later."

"Bye."

* * *

After a week of tutoring Kagami and I was confronted by a group of boys who were all led by a girl.

The girl leaned into my personal space, eyeing me up and down with suspicion. She wasn't that much taller than I was, but the air she was giving made me think that she was older than me, a second-year at least. Her hair was chin-length, and a pair of pins held her bangs in place.

"Ehh? So this is the girl who's tutoring Kagami-kun?" she drawled. The girl drew back and folded her arms. "Well, she _does_ look smart."

"Coach," one of the boys coughed into his fist.

"Right, right. Hey, girl, what's your name?"

"Um. Fujioka Haruhi." I didn't know what else to do, so I decided to throw in a greeting. "Nice to meet you," I added, bowing curtly.

"Eh? Oh, uh, same here," she said hastily, bowing as well. "I'm Aida Riko," she introduced, jabbing a thumb in her direction, and then to the boys behind her. "These bozos are my brainless team of basketball players."

"Coach, calling us bozos and brainless is a bit too much," sighed the same boy.

The girl ignored him and continued on. "If you really are tutoring Kagami-kun, then keep up at it. We can't afford to lose a valuable player like him."

"R-right…" I said.

She nodded, satisfied. "Good. See you around, Fujioka-san."

With that said, the basketball team and the girl emptied the hallways. I didn't know why she brought all of them here or what's the purpose to—perhaps to emphasize her role in the team. Larger numbers produce larger impact, I suppose.

As I turned around, someone was standing right behind me. I took a sharp intake in surprise. The person, a boy, just sneaked up on me like that, and so silently too! I placed a hand over my pounding heart as I looked at him with bewildered eyes.

"Ah, sorry," he said, his tone rather indifferent, however. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-it's alright, I'm fine," I said. "Um, who are you?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm a friend of Kagami-kun."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to thank you for helping him out. It means a lot to the basketball team, but mostly to Kagami-kun," Kuroko said. He bowed politely. "Thank you."

With that said, Kuroko stood upright and slipped away, his footsteps falling quietly after him.


End file.
